Sentimientos Confrontados
by Harumar
Summary: Hay quienes afirman que los héroes ya no existen. Pero… ¿Y si aun existiesen personas dispuestas a luchar por lo correcto? Si tú estuvieras en lugar de ellos que lado escogerías: ¿el bién o el mal?


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluyendo al sexy y perfecto Inuyasha ya la dulce Kagome, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribimos este Fanfic con el único (y principal) objetivo de dejarle un mensaje muy especial, que esperamos que lo entiendan.

**Sentimientos Confrontados**  
_por Harumar_

**Prologo**

Inuyasha Taisho regresaba al hotel después de un largo día de trabajo. A veces deseaba dedicarse a otra cosa, pero ese era su empleo, y él era el mejor de todos.

Era uno de los mejores abogados defensores, tanto nacionales como internacionales. Viajaba mucho de país en país, nunca había perdido un caso y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Llevaba tres días en Tokio, y no había descansado ni cinco minutos seguidos desde su llegada. El primer día se lo había pasado en el avión, y al llegar a Japón, tuvo que dirigirse directamente a la sede central de ediciones "Shikon no Tama", donde le informaron el porqué habían optado por solicitar sus servicios, y no los de algún otro abogado.

Meses atrás, la editorial había sido contactada por un grupo de jóvenes escritoras que publicaban sus historias en una de las páginas con mayor afluencia de fanfictions a nivel mundial. Ellas les habían informado sobre el grave problema de plagio que estaba afectando a las autoras que ellos representaban.

Dentro del sitio Web había una verdadera batalla interna entre varios cientos de autoras en torno al tema. Algunas, habían optado por coger novelas de autoras célebres y presentarlas en la página como fics. Para ello, solo cambiaban los nombres de los protagonistas y las descripciones físicas, pero el resto de la historia era una copia palabra por palabra de la original.

En un principio, se dijo que ese no era un gran problema. Pues tan solo debería averiguar quienes eran dichas autoras e informarles de que lo que estaban cometiendo era un delito federal. Pero, el problema no residía ahí. El problema era que dichas autoras, ya habían sido avisadas, tanto por la editorial, como por abogados que habían contratado con anterioridad, y no habían conseguido nada.

Muchas autoras estaban en contra de las transcripciones, pero había muchas más que estaban a favor. Para ellas no se trataba de un plagio, ni de una trascripción. Se conformaban con decir que ellas no plagiaban ni trascribían, sino que adaptaban.

Inuyasha releyó una vez más el informe preparado por el resto de los abogados de la editorial.

- Adaptar... ¡Feh!-una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- hay que ser ingenuo para no darse cuenta que es una tonta copia.-

El segundo día, se lo había pasado en la sede del tribunal de justicia de Tokio, preparando y enviando citaciones judiciales a las plagiadoras. Setenta y cinco citaciones en total. No recordaba haber firmado tanto papel en su vida como lo había hecho en ese momento. Y en el día de hoy, había intentado localizar autoras que estuvieran contra el plagio, para poder utilizarlas de testigo en un futuro juicio.

Estaba cansado y malhumorado, y para colmo de males, al día siguiente, llegaba su mujer desde Sengoku. Suspiró. Tenía que relajarse, un buen baño le iría bien y destensaría la musculatura adolorida de su cuerpo. Después de eso, se iría directo a la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Entiendo lo que siente señorita Kikyo, pero ya hemos tomado medidas legales contra las chicas que le copiaron sus obras. Le prometo que llegaremos al fondo de la cuestión, pero entienda que todo tiene su proceso y es lento.

-Eso no me importa, señor Naraku. Yo me esforcé mucho en escribir esas historias, y no consiento que pase un solo día más, y que mis historias sigan en esa página, las chicas que lo hicieron no tienen mi autorización. Además, cambiando los nombres de los personajes originales por otros, le quitan la esencia a la historia, porque mis personajes son únicos en cada uno de mis libros. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa para una autora? No me pida que tenga paciencia, porque no se lo permito.

- Verá, solo le…

En esos momentos, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados cayéndole en cascada sobre la espalda. Su rostro alargado, nariz recta, pómulos altos y extraños ojos ámbar. Tenía la pinta de ser alguien importante, y su porte y su elegancia, decían mucho de la clase de persona que era.

-Bienvenido, Sesshoumaru. Le explicaba a nuestra apreciada autora, los términos legales a los que hemos llegado con las transcriptoras.

Sesshomaru, asintió con la cabeza, y se colocó a un lado, para que la persona que lo seguía pudiera entrar.

–Señores, les presento a Inuyasha Taisho.- habló mirando a Naraku y a la autora - Inuyasha, te presento a Naraku Onigumo, el vicepresidente de la editorial "Shikon no Tama", y la señorita Kikyo Miko una de las muchas autoras afectadas en el problema de los plagios. En resumen, tu clienta. – pronunció cada palabra como si tuviera que explicar detalladamente un ejercicio simple a un niño.

Inuyasha, reparó en el rostro de la mujer. Era muy bella, su rostro le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía bien a quien.

-Encantada de conocerle señor Taisho. Es un placer tenerlo a mi lado en esta lucha, que espero, ganemos sin ningún problema -. Kikyo alargó la mano y se la estrechó a Inuyasha que todavía no había dicho palabra.

Era un hombre muy apuesto, pensó la novelista. Su cabello era azabache, y aunque no lo tenía tan largo como Seshomaru, se notaba que lo tenía muy bien cuidado. Sus ojos eran también de color ámbar, una curiosa casualidad. Aunque su rostro era mas redondo y su nariz mas pequeña que la de Seshomaru, Kikyo, no pudo evitar pensar, que era muy elegante.

-La lucha, como usted la llama, esta aún por comenzar y créame no ha visto nada, así que le sugiero que se prepare para todo lo que aún está por venir, porque va a necesitar mucha paciencia. No hablamos de una sola persona, sino de setenta y cinco.

-Oh, por supuesto, pero por favor, haga todo lo que esté en sus manos.

Inuyasha asintió y dirigió su atención hacía Sesshomaru.

-¿Y bien¿A qué hora tengo que estar en el juzgado para la cita con los abogados defensores?

Seshomaru se dirigió a paso lento hacia su sillón, después de dejarse caer en él, cogió unos papeles que se hallaban encima de su mesa, y se los entregó a Inuyasha, el cual los cogió sin reservas.

-Ahí tienes todos los horarios y las citas. Algunos llamaron a última hora, por lo que no están incluidos en la lista, pero no te preocupes, te la pasaremos por fax al juzgado. Cuando llegues allí te la darán.

-Veo que la primera citación es para las once de la mañana -. Inuyasha observó su rolex y resopló.

–Mejor me marcho ya, no sé como encontraré el tráfico, y tan sólo tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta del despacho, justo cuando iba a atravesar el umbral, la voz de Seshomaru lo detuvo.

–Espera, he pensado, que si una de las autoras te acompañara en representación de todas las demás, podríamos ejercer más presión. Y ese es el motivo por el que mande a llamar a la señorita Kikyo.

InuYasha resopló, y tras soltar un "¡Feh!", le indicó a Kikyo que saliera delante de él.

De camino al juzgado, hubo un silencio absoluto, roto únicamente por el suave ronroneo del Lamborgini negro que conducía Inuyasha.

En treinta y cinco minutos, habían llegado al juzgado, y conseguido la lista de convocados que le faltaba.

Una vez entregada esa lista, fue directo a la sala de juntas, que se encontraba en el tercer piso. Allí le esperaban Sango Hiraikotsu y su abogada.

Al entrar en la sala, Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Así que eso era lo que había estado ocultando durante esos últimos días? Trato de controlarse mentalmente, su presencia no tenía porque molestarlo en absoluto. El era un profesional, y nada le impediría llegar a la meta.

–Vaya, vaya…pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…si no es otra que la señorita Kagome en persona…

Kagome carraspeó, sabía que no se libraría del sarcasmo de Inuyasha Taisho, lo conocía demasiado. Decidió no prestarle atención y dirigir su mirada hacía la mujer que se hallaba al lado del molesto hombre.

-Veo que te interesa saber quién es mi acompañante¿cierto?

Kagome lo miró de reojo, y pudo apreciar una sonrisa cínica en su apuesto rostro. No se iba a dejar manipular, se convenció mentalmente.

–No importa, tarde o temprano lo sabré. No te esfuerces en gastar saliva, y ahórrala para la discusión sobre nuestros clientes.

Inuyasha resopló, se sentó en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. Miró a las tres mujeres que se hallaban de pie delante de él, y sonrió.

–Bien, estamos la guapa, la fea, la amargada y yo. ¿Quién falta? A, si, el administrador de la página. Paletos, siempre llegan tarde. ¡Feh!

Kagome se sentó frente a InuYasha y lo miro con gesto de reproche.

–Te voy a pedir que respetes a mi clienta. Recuerda que estamos en una junta judicial, y no en un programa de la prensa rosa al que se va a insultar a los participantes.

Kikyo se acercó a InuYasha y para sorpresa de los presentes, lo abrazó por detrás, recostando su barbilla en la cabeza del pelinegro.

–Oh, Inuyasha, yo sabía que te gustaba, noté tu mirada esta mañana. No podrías referirte con lo de guapa a ninguna de estas dos mujeres ¿verdad? Te referías a mí¿cierto?

Inuyasha volteó el rostro para captar la mirada de Kikyo, la cual sonreía con picardía. Era la mujer más creída con la que se había topado jamás. En ningún momento se había referido a ella con lo de guapa, pero después de mirar de reojo a Kagome y ver un par de venitas en su sien, quizá, debía reconsiderar su opinión.

-Claro que me refería a ti preciosa. Hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con tanta belleza…

Kagome se levantó de golpe de su silla, y miró a Inuyasha con ira contenida.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón, Inuyasha? Sabía que tarde o temprano enseñarías tu verdadera cara. ¿Qué ocurre¿No puedes soportar tenerme como enemiga¿Te da miedo perder ante mí¿O lo que temes es que Inu-chan se entere algún día de que el gran Inuyasha perdió contra mí?

Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe, haciendo caer a Kikyo hacia atrás. Su gesto era amenazador, y Kagome sintió la necesidad de echarse a correr, pero sabía que por muy temperamental que fuese, jamás le haría daño.

- Tú si que…

Las palabras de Inuyasha fueron interrumpidas por el carraspeo de un chico de cabello azabache amarrado en una pequeña coleta baja y grandes ojos azules.

–Discúlpenme que llegue tarde, pero es que se me averió el vehículo. Soy Miroku Houshi, el administrador de no se movió de su sitio, y se dedicó a saludarlo con un gesto de cabeza, Kikyo hizo lo mismo.

Sango estaba demasiado asustada como para preocuparse por discusiones o saludos, por lo que no levanto la cabeza para mirar al nuevo personaje. Así que la única que quedaba era Kagome, la cual no se resistió, ya que tenía ganas de venganza, y ese agradable muchacho, era su solución.

Kagome se acercó a Miroku, y se presento dándole un suculento beso en la mejilla.

–Encantada, soy Kagome, la abogada de Sango Hiraikotsu, o Izume-chan como la conocen ustedes.

Miroku no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, no todos los días le besaba una chica bonita, así que su mano fue descendiendo hasta llegar a las nalgas de Kagome, la cual miró a Inuyasha y sonrió.

Inuyasha dio dos pasos en dirección a ellos. Al verlo, Kagome aguantó la respiración.

–¡Maldita mujer!. ¿ Es por eso que te vistes de esa manera tan provocativa¿Te gusta que tus clientes te vayan manoseando el trasero, desvergonzada?

-¿Desvergonzada yo¿Quién ha empezado con este juego¿Acaso fui yo la que dijo guapa a una desconocida y se dejó abrazar por ella?

El resto de individuos de la sala, se quedaron estupefactos con la escena. Serían los mejores abogados de Tokio, pero estaban como una cabra. No entendían porque peleaban. Fue Kikyo quien se decidió a intervenir.

-Por favor, no peleen…

-¡Cállese! – Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Kikyo levantó las manos en gesto conciliador.

-Como quieran… Pero comportándose de esa manera dan la sensación de ser marido y mujer.

InuYasha y Kagome miraron a Kikyo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo somos.

Continuará…

**Notas de las Autoras: **Hola a todos/as. El motivo por el cual hemos decidido hacer este fic es muy sencillo: Dado que el tema de las transcripciones ha llegado mas lejos de lo que alguna vez hemos imaginado, decidimos nosotras también algo igual que lo hizo otra autora, protestar en contra de esta "moda" que se esta tornando cada vez mas grande.

Este Fan Fic va a tener mucho humor, con pitadas de romance y todo lo que los demás fics tienen. Como queremos que este fic lo pueda leer todo el mundo sin que nadie se sienta excluido ni insultado, nosotras nos mantendremos imparciales.

Esperamos que la narración sea de su agrado, y cualquier duda, comentario, malo, bueno, a favor o en contra, háganoslo saber. Pero siempre con educación. Estamos dispuestas a contestar a cualquier duda, con tal de que esta lucha termine y se pueda llegar a un entendimiento.

Nuestros mejores deseos: Satsuki Haru & Kaorumar.


End file.
